In addition to printers that only print, all-in-one (AIO) printers that include functions other than printing, such as scanning, are known. These AIO printers include, for example, a chassis having an opening in the top surface, a glass platen covering the opening in the chassis, a scanner beneath a glass platen, and a carriage for mounting an ink cartridge. The carriage is generally installed beneath the scanner within the chassis of the printer.
With printers including a carriage for mounting an ink cartridge, replacement of the ink cartridge must be done by a user. When replacing an ink cartridge, the user must, for example, unlock the ink cartridge loaded in the carriage, remove the ink cartridge from the carriage, load a new ink cartridge in the carriage, and lock the ink cartridge loaded in the carriage in place (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).